Porwani? CZ IV
część I: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F część II: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CzII część III: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CZ_III W OSTATNIEJ CZĘŚCI: - Homecidal Liu – mruknęła Vellox. W tym momencie Kemsyt znowu padł nieprzytomny. - Trochę chyba ma za słaby mózg – szepnęła Madzia. … -Ludzie! – zawołał Bowser – Komu zrobić loda? Wszyscy spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Bowsera. Touch skierował na niego wzrok i zmrużył oczy. Pokiwał z dezaprobatą głową i po chwili sapnął. - Stary – powiedział – Błagam, skończ z tymi żartami… - Hey – przerwał mu Bowser – Hola, hola. O czym ty… Nie! Coś ty! Nie o to chodziło. Otworzyłem lodziarnie w jadalni Sweet i myślałem, że może chcecie się poczęstować. A ty… O, Touch… Ty cholerny zboczuchu! … - Jaki plan? – warknął Kemsyt – Ja na żaden plan nie idę. Nie ma takiej opcji. - A co z Kasprem? – spytała Madzia – I co z całą resztą? - Ja… - zaczął Kemsyt, ale się zaciął – Kiedy już znajdziemy jego ciało, napiszę mu na grobie „Bóg popełnił błąd”. - Nie miałeś tego samego na akcie urodzenia? – rzucił Serek. … Salai zawiązała ostatni sznur i spojrzała z dumą na Kemsyta. Uśmiechnęła się i odeszła kilka kroków dalej, by dalej podziwiać swe dzieło. - Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedziała. … Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Niestety tą wesołą sielankę przerwał nagły szmer w krzakach. Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, z której wydobywały się dźwięki i ucichli. Nagle zza rośliny wyskoczył młody brunet z nożem kuchennym w dłoni. - Jesteście za weseli! Zamknijcie ryje! Na zawsze! – krzyknął chłopiec i rzucił się w ich kierunku. - O, patrz Jeff – mruknął Rzymek – Jest ktoś, kto ma gorszy okrzyk bojowy od ciebie. PORWANI? CZ IV Chłopak był coraz bliżej i bliżej. Przez chwilę wszyscy stali jak wryci. Dopiero, gdy przed ich oczami zalśniło ostrze kuchennego noża, zaczęli uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Tylko Krzesło oraz biedny Kemsyt nie mogli się ruszyć. Kem sapnął i podniósł brwi. - Aaaa… - zawołał znudzony – O nie! Oh, morderco, błagam oszczędź me życie, nie chcę umierać tak młodo… - Zamknij się! – krzyknął chłopak – Wiesz kim jestem? - Oczywiście, peda… – Kemsyt się zaciął i uśmiechnął – drogi morderco. Jesteś Homicidal Liu. Największy peda… morderca wszechczasów. I wcale nie wyglądasz jak dziewczyna… - Morda w kubeł! Nie ignoruj potęgi Liu Woodsa! Jestem… - Tak właściwie, to nie ty jesteś prawdziwym Liu, tylko Anonymous. Chłopiec zatrzymał się przed Kemem i Krzesłem i opuścił powoli nóż. Wpatrzył się w swoich wrogów i przechylił głowę na bok. - O czym ty mówisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie – O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? - Mówię tylko, że moim zdaniem jesteś marnym crapem i niczym poza tym. - Marnym crapem? - Tak. Ale nie przejmuj się. Jesteś w czymś dobry. Ba, wręcz znakomity. - A w czym? – spytał z nadzieją Liu. - W byciu marnym crapem – wzruszył ramionami Kem. - Nie jestem żadnym marnym crapem! – krzyknął brunet. - Hah – zaśmiał się Kem – A wiesz, że dałbym ci medal? - Jaki? - Srebrny. Nie, nie, złoty. Złoty medal! - Za co? – spytał Liu, a w jego oczach zabłysło maleńkie światełko nadziei. - Za bycie marnym crapem. Po tych słowach Liu rzucił się na Kema. Krzesło krzyknęło przerażone, a Kem tylko wzruszył ramionami. Liu już opuszczał nóż nad głową Kemsyta, jednak nagle zza drzewa wyskoczyła ciemna postać, która rzuciła się na mordercę. Była to Lobo. Odepchnęła Liu od Kemsyta i przycisnęła go do drzewa. Wyrwała mu z dłoni nóż i wbiła go obok głowy chłopaka. Ten z przerażeniem patrzył w oczy dziewczyny, która mierzyła go dzikim wzrokiem. - Ty… - szepnął – Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! - Jestem Lobo – mruknęła dziewczyna – Dziewczyna z przekleństwem nicku. A teraz… Szykuj się na słit focię! Zza pleców wyjęła i smartphona i zaczęła cykać sobie selfie z Liu. Po kilku rozbłyskach flesza w aparacie telefonu, Lobo zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia. - One są piękne! – krzyknęła – Boże, Salai, Sweet i cała reszta będą mi zazdrościć! Tak! Takie piękne! Na profilowe!!! Tymczasem Kem z uniesioną brwią spoglądał to na Lobo, to na Liu. Po chwili oślepiony morderca wyciągnął z drzewa nóż i zaczął iść w kierunku dziewczyny. - Ey, Lobo! – mruknął wystraszony Kemsyt – Lobo! Dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu przeglądała fotki, kompletnie ignorując przezabawnie wyglądającego Kemsyta, który starał się ostrzec przyjaciółkę. Liu już celował w Lobo, gdy nagle go zaatakował Cross. Oślepił go gazem pieprzowym i ogłuszył celnym ciosem „patelnią w łeb”. Wtedy zza drzewa wyciągnął koci strój, w którego przebrał mordercę, gdy ten jeszcze zwijał się z bólu. Wyrwał z jego dłoni nóż i zastąpił go rurą. Odszedł kilka kroków i przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. Liu już otrząsnął się, więc wstał i spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Zawarczał i ścisnął mocniej rurę. thumb|300px - Coście mi zrobili?! – zawołał rozwścieczony. - Ha! Gey! – wrzasnęło Krzesło the Killer. - Gorzej i tak nie będziesz wyglądał – mruknął Kemsyt, jednak zabrzmiało to zabawnie biorąc pod uwagę, że sam nie wyglądał lepiej – Hey, mam dla ciebie kolejny medal! - Jaki? – warknął Liu. - Za bycie marnym crapem w marnym kocim stroju. - Hey! – krzyknął Cross – To nie jest marny strój! Liu już miał się rzucić w kierunku Kemsyta, jednak przeszkodziła mu Lobo, która zaczęła robić kolejne słit focie, ponownie oślepiając Liu. - Aua! – krzyknął, gdy Selai rzuciła się na jego plecy. - Szybko, Lobo! – krzyknęła uwieszona na szyi Liu – Rób mi zdjęcie! Będę miała na avka. W tym samym czasie wparował Touch, który zamienił się w pieseła i skoczył na Liu, wywalając go na ziemię. Salai szybko wstała i rzuciła się na Toucha, natomiast Lobo zaczaiła się na Kemsyta. Stanęła za jego plecami i pochyliła się nad nic nie wiedzącym Kemem. - Uśmech!!! – ryknęła mu do ucha, a gdy ten odwrócił głowę, oślepił go flesz aparatu. Lobo zaczęła rechotać i tarzać po ziemi, gdy tylko przyjrzała się przed chwilą zrobionemu zdjęciu. Kem niestety nie mógł zobaczyć swojej (jakże uroczej) foci, gdyż przeszkadzały mu liny. - Salai! – zawołał – Salai! Możesz mnie odwiązać? Salai puściła Toucha i w podskokach skierowała się do Kema. Pociągnęła za jeden ze sznurów i liny opuściły ciało Kemsyta. Po chwili dziewczyna z powrotem doskoczyła do gardła Toucha. - Głupi kundlu! Czemu mi to zrobiłeś? Mogło być takie piękne zdjęcie! - Salai! – krzyczał Touch – Salai! Puść mnie! Pomocy! W tym samym czasie Liu zdążył się podnieść. Chciał ponownie zaatakować, jednak zauważył, że nie da rady. Przetarł oczy, które jeszcze go piekły po spotkaniu z gazem pieprzowym i fleszem. W tym samym czasie wpadł Serek i Rzymek, próbując rozdzielić Salai od Toucha. Liu przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze strachem w oczach. Po chwili zawahania zaczął się powoli wycofywać. Po kilku krokach natychmiast się odwrócił i zaczął uciekać. - Banda popaprańców – mruknął wystraszony. Nagle wpadł na dwie postacie. Jedna z nich spojrzała na chłopaka. Po krótkiej chwili się uśmiechnęła szaleńczo i zaczęła śmiać jak psychopata. - O mój Szatanie! – wrzasnęła Ins – Sweet, spójrz! Wiesz kto to jest? Sweet, która miała nieco zwęglone włosy, zapiszczała. Przytuliła Liu i zaczęła mu zadawać mnóstwo pytań, które i tak nie miały sensu. Liu jakimś cudem wyrwał się Sweet i zaczął uciekać w stronę, z której przybiegł. - Ins! Łapaj go! – krzyknęła Sweet – Nie może mi uciec! Liu nagle się zatrzymał. Rozejrzał się naokoło i stwierdził, że nie ma gdzie uciec. Wszędzie byli idioci. Przyjrzał się każdemu z osobna. Salai nadal dusiła Toucha, a Rzymek i Serek starali się ją odciągnąć. Lobo wciąż płakała ze śmiechu i tarzała się po ziemi. Sweet miała rozczochrane i spalone włosy, a jej twarz była umazana węglem. Ins wciąż była pijana i śmiała się jak szaleniec. Tylko Kem wpatrywał się srogo w Liu, co i tak wyglądało wciąż przezabawnie dzięki uroczemu stroju Kemsyta. - Jesteście bandą psycholi! – krzyknął Liu i zaczął biec przez krzaki. Co pewien czas zachaczał kocimi uszami, które przyszyte były do kaptura. - Łapcie go! – krzyknął Kemsyt – Speedy powiedział, że ten crap nam pomoże! Wszyscy rzucili się w pogoń za mordercą, który już powoli tracił siły. Ciężko sapiąc zdążył dobiec do niewielkiego stawu. Już szykował się do skoku, gdy ktoś pociągnął go za kostkę. Była to Nieogarnięta, która słysząc śmiechy swoich przyjaciół, chciała sprawdzić co się dzieje. Liu padł na ziemię z cichym łomotem. Z ręki wypadła mu rura, którą podarował mu Cross. - Oj, jaka ładna – zamruczała Madzia podnosząc broń – Wezmę ją do kolekcji. - Jakiej kolekcji? – spytała Nieogarnięta. - Moich metalowych rur. - Kolekcjonujesz metalowe rury? - A co w tym dziwnego? – spytała urażona Madzia. - Jesteście nienormalni! – krzyknął Liu – Banda porąbanych psycholi! Powinienem już was dawno powyrzynać! - Idź spać – mruknął Bowser, który przed chwilą dołączył z innymi do Madzi i Nieogarniętej. - To mój tekst – warknął Jeff. - Jeff? – krzyknął Liu – Ty! Jak ja cię dorwę, powyrywam ci wszystkie kończyny! - Musisz stanąć w kolejce – powiedziała Jane. - To przez ciebie! To wszystko przez ciebie! Omal mnie nie zabiłeś! – krzyczał dalej Liu. Jeff podszedł powoli do bruneta. Pochylił się nad nim i wyciągnął nóż. Zaśmiał się i wycelował w swojego wroga. - Idź spać. - To mało oryginalne – szepnęła Vellox. - To nie jest w ogóle oryginalne – odpowiedziała Lobo. Jeff już zamierzał wbić nóż w ciało Liu, jednak uprzedziła go Snow, która zabrała Crossowi patelnię. Jedno celne uderzenie pozbawiło przytomności chłopaka. Jeff spojrzał na dziewczynę i mruknął: - To ja miałem go zniszczyć. - I tak musi żyć – powiedziała spokojnie Pinia – Speedy mówił, że on nam pomoże. - Tak – wtrącił się Kem – Musimy go pozostawić przy życiu, przynajmniej teraz. Jeżeli to jest ostatnia deska ratunku… Po tych słowach wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Tylko Kem nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Lobo wysłała wszystkim jego „słodkie” zdjęcie, które zrobiła wcześniej. - Kawaii! – pisnęła Sweet. *** część V: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/PORWANI%3F_CZ_V Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania